


I'll be here when you wake up

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: A fluffy Bandit x Blitz piece. Original post on my Tumblr Demilitarised_zone.





	I'll be here when you wake up

Mistakes.  
They happen, even to the best of us. We have all made many mistakes in our lives and took the chance to experience regret, pain, sorrow but most importantly: We learned from them.  
For some people however, even the smallest mistake can result in death.  
Dominic is one of those people.  
A glance, just a simple glance around the corner would have prevented the pain, the bullets, the blood. But he didn't check the corner. And he paid for it. It was an unfair trade, but he knew too well how much agony it would cause to argue with the fate that would soon met him - death was merciless, and those who brought him even more so.  
Dominic closed his eyes. The blood sought its way underneath his hands onto the white marble of the floor, pooling at his hips. Breath growing strained, the gloved hands clutching the wound began shaking ever so slightly and as his consciousness made room to dull darkness, he could faintly make out a voice.  
"Bitte lächeln!"  
The next time he opened his eyes Dominic found himself indulged by darkness once again. But this darkness was different. It wasn't the black void which had engulfed his senses before; no, he could still make out shades, colours, his surroundings even. He could hear a faint but nevertheless annoying beeping to his right. He could feel the softness of the covers on him.  
The realisation hit slow: He was alive.  
Somehow, someone saved him.  
"Ah, I see you're awake."  
A familiar voice, although groggy and still somewhat muffled, called out to him. Elias was seated on his left, giving Dominic a small smile.  
"You saved me."  
"I guess I did. That's my job: saving your asses."  
A low chuckle escaped Bandits lips, turning into a series of light coughs. Blitz shifted closer to him. He could now see the wounded mans face up close, and a loving expression graced his face as he slowly kissed Dominics forehead.  
"Sleep some more, I'll be here once you wake up."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."


End file.
